Apatosaurus
|-|Apatosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost = 750 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=455 2730 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 16 FT |length = 80 FT |weight = 1,200,000 LBS}} Information Apatosaurus(up-ato-soar-uhs) is a sauropod that lived in North America during the Late Jurassic period, Apatosaurus was large being 16 feet tall and 69-75 feet long although being this size it still had predators such as the Allosaurus. Scientists have found many footprints left by Apatosaurus. We know Apatosaurus lived in herds because of some footprints discovered. We also discovered baby Apatosaurus foot prints but they were unusual because the Apatosaurus were running on two legs. The in-game baby-juvenile stage of the Apatosaurus the model walks on two legs as well. Design The in game Apatosaurus has a gray torso and tail with black stripes with a lighter gray neck with yellow marking and a black and red head. It also has small of what seem like feathers along the bottom if its neck. Most players didn't use the Apatosaurus until it was remodeled and buffed, now you can usually see two or three on a server. The Apatosaurus is extremely strong. It has a wide range because of its long neck and it has a small hitbox. An elder Apatosaurus could easily kill an elder Barosaurus if necessary. Advanced Stats Board✓© Max hunger:331 Time before elder:77 minutes Speed:13 Sprinting Speed:16 DPS:90 Bleed damage:0 Attack rate:1,5 DNA per day after 24 days:38 DNA achieved until elder: 737 Counter with: Eotriceratops |-|Classic Apatosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= Classic Skins Gamepass (400 R$) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=455 2730 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10 |desc = TBA |height = 16 FT |length = 80 FT |weight = 1,200,000 LBS}} Information The old model for Apatosaurus. It was barely used ever due to it's stats and blocky and old model before its buff and remodel. Design The Apatosaurus is a large, dark gray dinosaur with a long tail that starts out thick but gradually thins out, a long, thick neck, with a short, stubby snout, short, thick legs with blunt claws, and small, beady black eyes. |-|Forest Guardian Apatosarus = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 1560 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen=10 |desc = TBA |height = 16 FT |length = 80 FT |weight = 1,200,000 LBS}} Information The Forest Guardian Apatosarus or called "Forest Guardian" or "Forest" is a skin for the Apatosaurus. Despite being nerfed it has a okay design, it isn't rare to see nor is it common to see. It is lowered in strength by -15, and -105 in health. Although it's also much faster than a regular Apatosaurus with of 17 speed compared to 13 at Adult of the normal Apatosaurus, as the Forest Guardian is +5 in speed. Design The Forest Guardian is a pale mud green Apatosaurus with spikes and some small wings, although it cannot fly at all. It is textured like a forest, with many spines along its back, neck, and end of its tail. It's small wings are forest dark green in color, it has bright green eyes and a red mouth. Trivia * The Forest Guardian is missing a "U" in Apatosaurus. * The Forest Guardian has a raised chance of spawning in Ferns, and when eaten those ferns replenish more food and water. Not many players know about this. |-|Arlo= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= EVENT Was obtainable in a cave during the 'The Good Dinosaur' event. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen=10 |desc = Based on Arlo, the main character of 'The Good Dinosaur' |height = 16 FT |length = 80 FT |weight = 1,200,000 LBS}} Information Arlo is based on the Apatosaurus of the same name in the movie 'The Good Dinosaur.' It was obtainable during the 'The Good Dinosaur' event in a cave along with the Forrest Woodbush skin. Similar to the Forest Guardian Apatosaurus he too, gains an extra amount of speed from 13 to 17 of +5 speed! He also decreases in strength by -15 and -105 in health. In Dinosaur Simulator, this film-star is one of the rarest skins in the game. Only a few players have it, and this is because the skin is untradeable. Design It looks exactly like Arlo. He is bright green in color. With large white toes and large brown eyes. Trivia *Based completely on Arlo from the movie 'The Good Dinosaur.' |-|Apatosaurus Plush = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= Limited 1040 DNA (Black Friday 2017) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=455 2730 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10 |desc = TBA |height = 16 FT |length = 80 FT |weight = 1,200,000 LBS}} "BAM BAM! 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!" Information With that being said the Apatosaurus Plush is not a very rare limited item due to the amount of players who were able to buy it when it was resold during Black Friday 2017. This dinosaur stands out from the other plushies, due to being unobtainable. The demand is moderately high trading-wise, but there are many other dinosaurs with far higher demand. Design The Apatosaurus Plush is an Apatosaurus Plush with ChickenEngineer riding it, sporting the usual hard hat and wrench. It is grayish-blue in color, with large black eyes. It barely has any animations and is surprisingly large for a plushie. Trivia *It went on sale during the 2017 Black Friday Event, costing 1040 DNA than its original 100 DNA. *This skin is NOT part of the Plush Egg Collection. Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins